happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Mordecai y Rigby 223
Últimas noticias: No sé qué poner :v Había un avestruz un… digo, bienvenidos a mi jermozo perfil <3<3<2+1, como sea, soy otro usuario de la wiki exceptuando claro mi estreshita de adminazi, lo cual significa que me preguntes lo que sea a menos que sean matemáticas y bla bla bla. Esto les importa a todos un reverendo carajo, así que empecemos con esta shit antes de que me quiten el cargo de admin por insultar. Chorradas sobre mí ¿Sabías qué… *…soy un admin pero no sigo la mayoría de las reglas? (Por no decir todas) *…sé inglich? *…cuando sea el Führer del fakin mundo escribir con faltas será ilegal? *…a diferencia de muchos aquí, no uso Máicrosof Güindous, sino una distribución de Láinux llamada Ubuntu que vaya a saber qué shit significa? *…si no conoces Doom no tuviste infancia? *Doomer rata mode off* *…odio las parejas de esta serie? *…mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos es El Ídolo Maldito? (?) *…si hubiera niños rata, Taringueros virgos o nazis raros en esta serie sería la única persona que los querría? *…mi país favorito es Islas Fiyi aunque yo sea saltamuros? *…este perfil es illuminati? *…aunque parezca más nazi que la Metapedia no lo soy, sólo digo chorradas? *…lo único más nazi que la Metapedia es la Metapedia? *…no sé quién shit fue el que inventó la luz o lo que sea pero sí todas las chorradas que pasaron en la Segunda Guerra? *…sé escribir nazi en japonés? (???) Personajes favoritos Como todo el madafakin mundo haré esta shet :v El namber güan poh: El mejor de esta lista, mi personaje favorito es el jodido Ídolo Maldito porque se carga a todos pero nobody gives a shit Rusia El segundón plox:' La ardilla esa azul porque siempre la caga :v '''El tercer Reich personaje (Peor que el anterior):' Sneaky poh, porque es Sneaky(? Ya a estas alturas, a nadie le importa: Como tenía que haber un cliché, les traigo a Flaky :v El 88 quinto y al que nadie quiere: El General Tigre porque es nazi y perdió y lo hicieron pizza para vender en la pizzería esa del Cinco Noches en lo del Freddy Dross Número 7:' Lammy cuz why not :v '''El Chavo del Ocho(?:' Nutty cuz come dulces y… y… y su nombre suena a nazi (????) ¿Sabían que nueve en inglés se pronuncia igual que no en alemán?: Mouse Ka-Boom because nunca sale :v El último de la lista mejor conocido como no es conocido: La piraña de Russell cuz es un jodido asesino pero no lo toman en cuenta >:c Personajes que me caen como la shit Y esto también lo haré :v El peor madafaka de todos: Flippy the overrated bear pos, es un hijo de fruta sobrevalorado y hace pizzas con la gente que sólo quiere expandir su país por todo su continente y matar a 6 millones de personas >:c Rusia again El que ni como odioso está primero: El jodido The Mole pos, sepa quién por qué pero lo odio con el kokoro >:v El tercero en ser quemado en la hoguera: Disco Bear, lo odio pero idk why (popular)